Matt's bad day
by tzswei
Summary: AU, one shot. Matthew don't feel good, why it is so? This fic explains.


**A/N: **This is alternate universe, what if Matt's day aren't simpler? Read below and find out more! And many thanks to Koralina who help me as my beta! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters, I wish they are but they're belong to Wolfe and his productions.

**Matt's bad day**

Matthew Casey slumped on the bed after a long day but he felt happy seeing Hallie again the moment she came in. Either he didn't notice Dawson sulked look behind him, or he ignored the negative feeling.

He settled gingerly on the bed making himself comfortable subconsciously as it had become his habit after recovering from bad scald to his shoulder.

He let himself drift to sleep with hope he could dream about Hallie. Instead he woke later to realize it was morning.

He dragged himself to shower and had breakfast before getting into truck as he was planning to head to the fire station. Day was cloudy and sun was neither bright nor hot, it was a pleasant day as Casey headed to firehouse 51.

When he was about to reach the midsection, the traffic light turn green and before he knew what was happening, he felt the car slammed into his and his car screeched backward. Flash of pain filled through his head as warm blood flew down freely on his forehead.

His mind clung to consciousness as he blacked out.

Next time he woke up he was lying on the grass, nice rose scent reaching his nose. It revitalized him. Casey let out deep breath as he looked at his own surroundings. _Where am I?_He thought, his mind was in shock reeling from the earlier events.

Casey strolled through the field. With each step he made he heard twigs and branches breaking under his feet. He looked up at the beautiful sight in front of him, the awe-inspiring landscape of massive mountains was revealed before him.

However what he saw in the sky was unusual. He watched disbelievingly at it figuring he was in different realm he wasn't well adapted to. How?! Casey thought as he watched animated scene played in the sky above him, now it showed his car door was about to be wrenched open by his friend Kelly Severide.

Severide looked shocked but professional of what he doing grimly prying the door open saving his friend.

'Hold on, Matt!' Severide prayed.

It took Kelly and his team few minutes with slight difficulty but they managed to free Casey's unconscious body while he had been looking at them doing their job.

He watched them struggle including Dawson and Shay to try and maintain their composure, Dawson's face turning white.

Casey watched them easily strapping his body to stretcher and loaded into ambulance, checking his vitals. Shay was calling Lakeshore hospital to be ready.

As they reached the hospital, they left Casey to doctors, Shay had to hold Dawson who finally breakdown as she cried.

Casey couldn't watch any longer, he turned his head away, let in deep breaths gathering his mind together digesting what happened earlier today.

_Am I going to die? _Casey looked miserably to grass in thought, and deliberately stepped on twig and broke it into halves.

He walked away from the pool in the sky and ignored the scene rolling behind him, he strolled down breathing heavily with each step taken.

He observed the scenery, and noticed a cottage from far.

Behind the cottage was a plateau, it was deserted.

'Hello, any one in?' he asked finally as Casey thought his voice had been lost. A girl came out dressed up like Dorothy from Oz as she remind Casey of, he watched a curious girl who was observing him as they came close to each other.

'I'm Casey. Do you know where I am? Besides being in limbo…' He asked slowly.

'You have the answer,' her dreamy-like voice said smoothly as if she was having casual conversation.

'I live here, that's my home' she said, gesturing at the cottage.

_How's that possible? _Casey thought, following her in.

'Wait,' she said, her finger pointed at the sky where Casey saw his life playing, her face showed hesitation he didn't understand and he turned to see what made sudden change.

His stomach dropped the moment he saw his heart monitor revealing flat line. Doctors had been trying to revive him back, but the scene faded to outside where the team huddled together Kelly Severide among them; he paced around wildly with worried expression.

Casey swore he could hear mumble coming out from his lips. Dawson was wiping her face with Mill's long sleeve while he had her in embrace.

The doctor came out with grim expression and Casey turned cold, he stumbled backwards with his back hitting the cottage wall as he can sense reason instinctively; doctor's expression said it all.

Before he could say anything Hallie burst in, her face flushed watching anxiously at him and atmosphere in corridor turned awkward; she whammed the door open after receiving confirmation when he shook his head and leaving no room for him to continue his speech.

'Again!'

'We've tried-'

'Shut up and listen to me, or I get your boss to fire you,' she snapped.

She then started on CPR and picked up paddle ready to shock him back, yelling orders Casey didn't understand before shocking his chest.

Flat line.

Second time.

Flat line.

Third time.

Flat line continued.

Casey's head turned drowsy.

He was now supported up by the girl who had him rest on her shoulder as he trembled.

He lost his footing earlier, his vision turned blurred and felt so woozy that girl stepped in to help supporting him.

When he was about to lose conscious heart monitor picked up, the sound reached his ears with relief. He looked up with strength draining away, he blinked to find himself in his own bedroom not in the hospital.

His throat turned dry and he completely lost his voice to nightmare he had been having. He heard noises coming from his throat and could not control his own labored breath.

_Was that a premonition? _He wondered to himself. _Should I go there today?_

However, he let himself lying on his bed recovering his composure.

He picked up his phone and called Boden telling him he wasn't coming, his throat was hoarse, when talking through the phone and Boden accepted.

Casey let himself lie on the bed longer, his mind drifted back to vivid dream which had him haunted and left him confused.

He heard the doorbell rang but ignored it. Ten minutes later Severide was standing beside him frowning at the sight in front of him but filled with concern when noticing his pale face.

'Hey, do you need to see doctor?'

'Help me up if you can,' Casey retorted.

'I'm too old for this…' Severide said but instead he slowly helped him to sit up, finding his body was indeed fragile and light despite of his medium body build.

'You're too light as feather, you're sure you're okay? Do you want your girlfriend checking you up?'

'Severide, no. Not Hallie. I want other doctor to look at me.'

'Fine,' Severide huffed. 'What caused this?'

'Nothing. It's nightmare.'

'I'm not convinced. Your face look like you're going to cry any minute but knowing you you're gonna to sulk. Let me check your fever,' Severide suggested but his hand was lightly swatted away by Casey.

'I mean that, don't tell her.' Casey spoke.

'Fine, you ask me,' Severide said with no objection.

Casey nodded with gratitude.

'Boden knows you're here?'

'Absolutely not. I'm supposed to be there but I think he's fine with me looking after you,' Kelly teased.

'I'm not a kid,' Casey said childishly. 'And definitely not your brother you imagined me to be.'

'Get up brother.'

Casey's frown etched deeper. Kelly couldn't resist as he heard him chuckling.

'Keep laughing I keep calling you Kelly twenty times in a row in firehouse, when I'm well.'

'We'll see about that.'

And so their banter continued as Kelly drove him to the hospital where Casey checked himself in.

After going through blood test and body examination, Casey lie comfortably on the bed sleeping until he was woken by aura of Hallie's presence.

'I heard you're here. How are you feeling?,' Hallie said with soft tone.

Before he could reply, she continued.

'Kelly didn't tell me you were here, nurse in charge did.'

'I'm not going to talk about it, Hallie,' he said, and brushed his hand on her face.

Hallie smiled holding his hands.

'Matthew Casey?' His name was called and he looked up at doctor who was calling him.

'I have few questions to ask, are you feeling up to it?'

Casey nodded, Severide coming in that moment to see their consultation and he quietly stood aside listening to the conversation.

'Do you have any headaches last two days?'

Casey was taken aback by illogical question given to him.

'I'm not experiencing any pain I have now, I feel fine,' he said.

'When was the last time you remember feeling least pain recently?'

'Just dull headache I had but I slept it off last two days. Does it relate to the illness I have?'

'It's not impossible, but it can explain few symptoms you're having today. We'll put you on the drip then you're free to go.'

'Alright,' Casey said gratefully.

As the doctor walked off Casey turned to look at Severide, who now was sitting beside him.

'Well I'm going to be fine.' Casey responded.

'Be prepared your team will come visit you soon,' Severide smirked by Casey's hawk look.

'Yet you declared the whole team about it. Don't think you're off the hook.'

'With pleasure, I look forward to what you have in store for me.'

Hallie looked amused by their exchange. Later doctor come in and put the drip on as Hallie and Kelly were by his side.

Their banter made them look like brothers, Hallie couldn't deny. Their group came to pick them up, Casey appreciated their concerns. He only hoped it was just a dream, had it stored behind in his mind. Hallie and him were back together as a couple with Mills and Dawson as another one, and however their life turned worse the moment they saw Voight's return to Molly's bar, his presence bring unsettled moments and bad days.

His presence did not change their mind to get married as they promised.

Hallie and Casey were now official couple as they agreed… and they did.


End file.
